This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project 1 will develop interfaces for our new gas-accepting ion source. This source makes more efficient use of the sample and requires less sample handling. It reduces the minimum sample size required for analysis and may improve system sensitivity using appropriate interfaces to directly couple standard bioanalytical techniques to AMS. The inclusion of tritium analysis to this Resource requires that we develop high throughput methods to prepare and measure biochemical samples by 3H-AMS. Our new gas-accepting ion source will also accept solid samples and we have designed the injection beam line to enable the quantification of 3H/H isotope ratios. Our 3H measurement throughput will increase as we will quantify both 3H and H simultaneously and will not have to rely on slow magnetic field switching (as is the case with our present ion source configuration). In addition, we will develop high throughput methods to produce solid TiH2 targets in septa-sealed vials to enable a wider application of AMS to biomedical quantitations. This method can also separate CO2 and H2O from the same sample for chemical reduction to produce graphite and TiH2 targets, respectively.